Yo soy tu padre
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -Crack- Sasuke salió al oxxo por cigarros y no volvió hasta 12 años después, ¿qué tanto podría haber cambiado en ese tiempo?


**Yo soy tu padre**

 _By Sverige Susan_

* * *

Durante todos sus gloriosos y oscuros años de vida las ocasiones en que Sasuke Uchiha quedó impactado, y lo aceptó abiertamente, no pasaban de los cinco dedos de su mano derecha. La primera, cuando su Clan fue aniquilado porque alguien esparció el rumor de que Itachi era un pésimo cocinero y su hermano no pudo soportar los cotilleos cada que estaba cerca de una estufa. En aquella fatídica noche de luna llena Sasuke salió por perejil a la verdulería y estando a medio camino recordó que había olvidado preguntarle a su mamá cómo se diferenciaba del cilantro. Cuando atravesó la entrada del clan, encontró pilas de cadáveres y a Itachi golpeando a su papá con el sartén favorito de su mamá que, si no había sido asesinada ya por Itachi, entonces sí que moriría del susto al ver su preciado utensilio en tan deplorable estado.

La segunda, cuando descubrió que perder la virginidad no era tan aterrador si era Sakura Haruno quien tuviera el honor de desflorarlo y no un sannin pervertido con lengua de serpiente. Al principio no sabía cómo tocar a la kunoichi sin parecer inexperimentado y optó por usar al susano'o para no perder su orgullo viril. Al parecer la idea no fue la más brillante al principio, pero después de muchos gritos, la casa destruida y Tsunade amenazando con correrlo de la aldea, la experiencia pudo ser gozada ampliamente.

La tercera, cuando haciendo competencia de fuerza de los dedos pulgares con Naruto se les pasó la mano con el chakra y perdieron un brazo.

La cuarta cuando Sakura, ahora llevando el apellido Uchiha, lo tomó de la mano y le susurró al oído que el clan crecería pronto.

En el momento en que supo que su meta de revivir al clan estaba próxima a cumplirse los nervios lo traicionaron y comenzó a fumar un cigarrillo mentolado por las noches. Una noche, y a seis meses del embarazo de Sakura sus cigarros se terminaron y avisó que saldría a comprar una cajetilla nueva. Llegando al oxxo el vendedor le pidió su identificación y descubrió muy a su pesar que no la había visto desde la guerra ninja. Así, con solo cinco dólares en la bolsa, emprendió una búsqueda exhaustiva de su identificación para poder comprar sus cigarros. Podría haber traicionado a la aldea de la hoja, matado a su hermano, haber intentado matar a su esposa tres veces, pero si algo le habían inculcado en la buena moral del Clan es que un Uchiha honrado nunca compra cigarrillos sin una identificación.

Así sin más se aventuró por todas las aldeas del mundo ninja, aldeas civiles y lugares que ni siquiera valía la pena colocar en un mapa durante doce años. En tanto, en Konoha Sakura tomó la ausencia de su esposo con algo de resentimiento. Y es que, teniendo antojos típicos de una mujer embarazada le había encomendado a su esposo, uno de los ninjas más poderosos, influyentes y último Uchiha una tarea que no cumplió ¿era una simple bolsa de cacahuates japoneses mucho pedir?

Después de meses de búsqueda, se dio por muerto a Sasuke Uchiha. Resignada a ser viuda pese a su corta edad, Sakura decidió afrontar las cosas como madre soltera luchona.

Tsunade, Shizune e Ino ayudaron a traer a una pequeña niña saludable al mundo tras quince arduas horas de labor de parto, gritos y lágrimas. Después de un pequeño tiempo de recuperación con una regordeta bebé entre sus brazos, la pequeña multitud de mujeres le preguntó, con cierta cohibición, cuál sería el nombre de la recién nacida. Sakura entonces se sumió en sus pensamientos por varios minutos. Recordó que la comida favorita de Sasuke eran los tomates rojos como su sharingan y la de Itachi las coliflores verdes como el de los árboles de Konoha. Al parecer, corría por la sangre Uchiha el amor a los vegetales y las ensaladas…

Ensadalas.

—Sarada—Respondió entonces.

Tsunade, Shizune e Ino se miraron entre sí, intercambiando un gesto de confusión.

—A Sasuke le hubiera gustado… —Dijo entre lágrimas la nueva madre —Siempre cuidaba de su huerto de tomates. Amaba las ensaladas de tomate…

Shizune e Ino se abrazaron tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras que Tsunade firmó el certificado de nacimiento de Sarada Uchiha con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos miel. Ahora sería oficialmente abuela y lo aceptaría pesé a los, no tan sutiles, recordatorios de Naruto.

Cuando doce años después tocaron el timbre de la residencia Uchiha, Sakura estaba dispuesta a correr a sus pretendientes con más vigor.

—Ya les he dicho que no pienso salir con…

Repentinamente muda, Sakura frotó fuertemente los puños contra sus ojos jade ¿sería acaso una alucinación lo que se desplegaba frente a ella? Con barba cubriendo su aristocrático mentón, una capa peruana y claramente desaliñado yacía Sasuke Uchiha en la entrada de su departamento.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿No estabas muerto? —Preguntó la pelirrosa, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar por torrentes de sus nítidos ojos jade.

—No, andaba de parranda—Dijo restándole importancia con los hombros.

La recién descubierta no viuda se hizo a un lado, mirándolo aun con asombro.

—Sakura…

—¿Sasuke…kun?

—Te traje tus cacahuates—Declaró arrojando un paquete que la pelirrosa atrapó con facilidad.

Sakura se avalanzó sobre su esposo, cuidando de no aplicar demasiada fuerza en el abrazo. Que hubiera vuelto después de tantos años era alentador, pero que hubiera regresado con sus preciados cacahuates enamoraba.

Sakura observó cómo su esposo subía las escaleras hasta perderlo en el fondo del pasillo.

Soltó un suspiró como adolescente enamorada. Por fin la familia estaba completa. Se marchó a la cocina para continuar preparando la cena cuando escuchó un gritó agudo.

—¡Mamá, un vago se metió a la casa! —Gritó Sarada corriendo con desesperación escaleras abajo, casi tropezando con la alfombra.

Sakura giró rápidamente, sosteniendo a su temblorosa hija entre brazos y depositando unas palmadas en su espalda. Sasuke bajó las escaleras con lentitud. Una gran marca roja en forma de suela de zapato adornaba el lado izquierdo de su rostro níveo.

La pelirrosa trató de disimular la risa que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios y cubrió su boca con una mano. El peli azabache miró con rencor a su esposa, implorando en sus ojos oscuros, ayuda en aquella situación tan descabellada.

La oji verde respiró profundo para detener la risa y adoptó un porte serio antes de arrodillarse frente a su hija. La pequeña la miraba con curiosidad y la pelirrosa apartó un mechón de cabello que obstruía sus hermosos orbes azabaches.

—Sarada, ¿recuerdas lo que te conté de tu padre?

—¿Que era un desgraciado por nunca traerte tus cacahuates y que trató de matarte dos veces? —Preguntó con inocencia. Su respuesta no tuvo maldad, pero el efecto que tuvo sobre su padre fue inmediato. Dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia su esposa, quien dio un par de golpecitos en su mentón con el índice para tratar de disimular su incomodidad.

Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Como era físicamente, Sarada…

La menor giró su rostro hasta que su mirada se encontró con unos ojos igual de intensos que los suyos.

—No puede ser… — El adulto contuvo la respiración por unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad —¿Acaso esos son unos lentes de sol Chanel… ORIGINALES? —Preguntó con gran sorpresa mientras su índice apuntaba a un objeto en su mano.

Sasuke asintió orgulloso. La pequeña sin duda había heredado el ojo y buen gusto Uchiha y de inmediato se sintió un padre maravillado.

—¡PAPÀ! —Gritó maravillada corriendo hacia el adulto.

El morocho se agachó para recibir a su pequeña en brazos, pero el contacto nunca llegó. En lugar de ello sus preciosos Chanel colección 2016 yacían modelados en el rostro de su hija.

—¿No me veo genial con estos?

Sakura y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas antes de asentir vigorosamente a su hija.

—Voy por la cámara—Anunció Sakura, desapareciendo rápidamente.

De repente un denso silencio tensó los hombros de aquel padre. No sabía que decir en aquel momento tan lleno de sentimientos.

—Oto-san…

—¿Hmp?

—Hmp—Gruñó Sarada, lo que en lenguaje Uchiha debido a la entonación se traducía en "bienvenido".

Sasuke sonrió discretamente.

—Hmp—Dijo el adulto.

—Hmp—Respondió Sarada.

Cuando Sakura apareció de nuevo con cámara en mano la escena frente a ella fue la mejor de todas. Un padre amoroso hmp'ando con su hija y depositando un poke en su pequeña frente. La joven madre sonrió feliz y tomó la foto del momento, capturándolo para siempre en su memoria y álbum familiar.

* * *

 **Fanfiction basado en un comercial de cerveza Tecate JAJAJAJA XD**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños a Sasuke!**


End file.
